The Last Time
by Child Of A God
Summary: Reyna decides to leave Camp Jupiter for a seemingly unknown reason. Jason receives a note from Reyna about how Jason hurt her. Note is angsty (WARNING). Rated K because Reyna is too hurt.
1. Reyna

I. Reyna

Reyna got ready to leave. She sighed and groaned. She still had about 400 letters to pass out. She was a bit mad at Jason. Showing up with a new girlfriend and then asking her to show his girlfriend around? Well yeah, you should get her point I mean, please, coming back after **EIGHT MONTHS **of disappearing only to come back with his new _GIRLFRIEND. _Reyna spent the whole night crying. Jason had actually asked her out multiple times, but she declined politely and sometimes err...not so politely. Reyna smiled at the time Jason asked her out and she got Bobby, the Camp Jupiter prankster, to spray paint his whole _villa _with a giant NO. She chuckled softly at the reaction on his face when he say it. But that night, before he left, he asked her out and she said yes.

_*Flashback*_

_Reyna left the Senate rubbing her eyes tiredly after arguing with Octavian all afternoon. Jason popped behind a tree and yelled" SURPRISE!"_

_It was silent for about a minute. Then Reyna burst out laughing. "What are you doing, Grace?"_

_"Give me a sec," Jason mumbled. "Bobby was supposed to be here!"_

_Reyna smiled, making her look years younger. Jason thought dreamily her smile made her radiant, even stunning! Until... Reyna said," Oh, I saw Bobby just about a couple minutes ago. He was at the dining hall stuffing his face full of red velvet cupcakes."_

_Jason's face turned red with anger and yelled," BOBBY!" _

_A lump covered in frosting said, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" _

_"Bobby?" Reyna asked tentatively. _

_He saluted her, making him look even more like a snowman. "Indeed I am the great Bobby, praetor Reyna. Oh and hey Jason. Aren't you supposed to be behind that tree about to surprise Reyna?"_

_Jason grumbled unhappily. "I WAS GOING TO, except YOU NEVER CAME!" He started shocking Bobby repeatedly._

_"OW! Dude, seriously, take a chill pill. It's not even time to surprise her yet. Until ten minutes," Bobby grumbled looking at his watch. " You said 5:30, right?"_

_"Yeah, isn't it?"_

_"Dude. look again. Its only 5:20."_

_Jason looked at his own watch and said with a shocked look," Oh. Sorry bro, you forgive me though, right?" he said sheepishly. _

_"Fine, but on one condition do it right now."_

_Jason gulped nervously, looking at Reyna who was currently amusing herself by eavesdropping on the boys' conversation. "Fine."_

_"Woo-hoo! That's great! Finally!" _

_"Bobby, you aren't helping." He gulped nervously and turned toward Reyna. She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, mentioning for him to speak. He rubbed his sweaty palms nervously on his jeans. "Um, Reyna, I liked you for a really long time. Will you please accept the honor of being my girlfriend?"_

_Reyna smiled slightly and said, "No."_

_His hopes plummeted downward spiraling downward quickly. Until she continued her sentence. _

_"No, I don't like how you phrased your sentence, but yes, this time, I will accept."_

_"Uh, so what does that mean?"_

_Bobby face palmed loudly. The two soon to be couple turned around startled, forgetting that Bobby was here. _

_"You idiot. Even I know what she meant, Jason. She means that she is willing to give you a chance, don't mess it up." _

_"Sheesh, " Jason muttered pissed._

_Reyna looked with amusement at the two friends. "Ok, I should go now. Bye, Jason and Bobby." With that, she whipped around hair flying and gave Jason a peck on the cheek. _

_She walked away toward her villa enthusiastically and cheerful. All of a sudden her day didn't seem so bad. She heard Jason running toward her and yelled," Reyna! Wait! I forgot to do something!"_

_"What is it?" She asked curiously. _

_"This," he said grabbing her delicate face in his strong hands and kissed her._

_*End Flashback*_

Reyna sighed at the happy memory, tears threatening to overfill while she walked away carrying the huge bag full of letters.


	2. Jason

II. Jason

Jason woke up, yawning. The sun was already up yet most of the Greeks still lay in bed. He did his chores(mostly). Well, it didn't matter if he didn't clean up his clothes on the floor right? He just had to put them in a corner...right?

He went to check his mailbox quickly, remembering to check for any letters, especially one from Lupa. You couldn't miss those, or else... Jason shuddered at the thought about the day he forgot to check his mail and didn't read the important letter Lupa sent. Surprisingly he finds one. Usually one doesn't find any, but check anyway. could be important. He looked at the envelope suspiciously. But in the end he opens in and finds a letter, from Reyna:

Jason, I want you to stop bothering me about our past life. I'm serious.

So **what** if we could have had a happy life together? So** what** if _we were in a relationship _but never told anyone? **So what?**

There's no way I'm going to forgive you. Got that? The life we _could have had _was **ruined, broken, shattered** when you stepped off that ship holding hands with that **beautiful** _Cherokee_ Venus girl. It's not_ her _fault. It's YOURS. _She_ didn't know you had me. _She_ saw a stuck-up guy with ego problems that jumped from one girl to the next exactly like his man-whore/man-slut father. And _she_ liked that. So _she_ went after you. I used to like you too. I admit that. But I swear on the **River Styx and every god alive** that I have no feelings for you right now. And I don't mean love feelings. I mean I don't care about you anymore. I'm neither happy nor sad when I look at you. I'm not even mad or angry. Because guess what? When you left, **you broke me**. My trust for you died. I don't trust you. I don't care for you because what use is it. I honestly wish that you didn't come back. Better to think you **dead,** than to figure out you just played with my heart for your own _amusement_. Now you're just laughing in my face saying, no mocking me, I can't believe **Reyna, the strict daughter of Bellona**, actually believed that I, _Jason Grace, son of the womanizer Zeus_, actually **loved** her.

I have no idea even if you love **Piper**. Is she _just another girl_ that you played? If she is, I hope she is smart enough to leave when she has the chance. You must be wondering why I wrote this note. Well, I'm saying goodbye. Lupa told me to give that whole Roman camp _**good-bye letters**_, but I **personalized** all my friends. Yours, well, I just added some more _information_. Well, I say good-bye and pray to all the gods, even Neptune and Pluto that I will never have to see that arrogant, mocking, _**play-boy**_ face of yours ever again.

Sincerely,

**Reyna**

Jason eyes blinked in shock, realizing what the letter meant. Reyna wasn't going to be here anymore. Reyna wasn't going to be here anymore. Oh crap.


End file.
